Kyoko Shirayuki x Male reader One-shot
by Blackops3596
Summary: KSxM {O-s}


**KSxM {O-s}**

Kyoko Shirayuki, currently a professional Keijo player. One of Japan's greatest Keijo players of this generation. Many called her the Missle lady because of her special ability. It had been a tiring day of training, only for the elite class which included Nozomi Kaminashi, Hanabi Kawai, Mio Kusakai, and even the muscular Atsuko Yoshida!

Things were different however, Kyoko made a bet that if any of the girls hit her body at least once, she would treat everyone for some Gelato ice cream. Nozomi was now fired up for the ice cream. And thus, Kyoko ended up treating them in the end.

Hours later, they were sitting in the table, eating their ice cream. Each one of them had their own flavor including Shirayuki. Everyone had their conversations going on, until Nozomi decided to ask Kyoko about her love life.

"Miss Shirayuki, is it fine if I ask you a question?" Asked Nozomi.

"Ask away." Said Kyoko.

"Can you please tell us about your love life, if you don't mind?" Nozomi said.

"Why would want to know that?" Kyoko asked.

"Just curious, you seem like the type to gather all the guys around." Nozomi said, causing Kyoko to blush only a bit.

"Fine, try not to fall asleep. If you do, I'll make you do push ups after this."

"Please don't be so cruel!" The four girls said.

Kyoko chuckles. "I'm only kidding!" She said. "Anyways, let's start from the top." She said, now starting her story.

"It all started in my third year of being an official Keijo player, five years ago. Back when I was twenty-three." Kyoko informed the others. "It was the first time in three years that I returned to Kyoto. I remember when I was home-sick the first time I competed. After a while, I got used to it." Kyoko said.

 **Flashback...↓**

On her third year of being an official Keijo player, she visits her hometown to visit her family and relatives. She was greeted by her mother by a hug.

"Kyoko! Welcome back!" Kyoko's mother said.

"Thank you, it's great to see you again mom." Kyoko returned.

"Come in, come in! You're just in time, we were about to send you a call that we're going to be eating out! We're getting ready so say hello to rest." She pulls her daughter's hand to walk inside.

"I will." Kyoko said.

Before leaving the house, she would greet her younger siblings and her father and then walk towards the car her father would drive them with. Upon arriving at the restaurant, they check in for their reservation. Her father shows them his identification card to confirm his identity for the reservation. Everything was just as planned for their night out. One of the waitresses came up to Kyoko's mother to talk.

"Is that your daughter Sachi?" The waitress asked Kyoko's mother.

"That's my girl alright!" Sachi returned.

"Mom, you know her?" Asked Kyoko.

"Let me introduce you to her, her name is Orino (L/n). She used to be my roommate from college! We recently bumped into each other just last week."

"Your mother used to be quite the sucker for guys! She'll try to get with almost any guy she meets!" Orino said.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Sachi retorted.

"Nothing at all, just saying that out of the bat."

Sachi sighs as her response, but continues of what they were planning before.

"So you want me to lead you guys to my son's table, like always?" Orino asked.

"Lead us the way." Sachi replied.

"You have a son working here?" Kyoko asked Orino.

"Mhm, he's one of the chefs working here. He's going to be the person cooking the food for all of you tonight."

The way the restaurant worked is you would first follow the waitress to the table you were going to eat at. Upon arriving by the table, you are met with one of the chefs. He or she will be cooking the food right in front of you. So all you have to do is order and they'll cook it right away!

Kyoko and her family follow the waitress until they arrive at the table.

"And here we are." She said. "I'll leave them to you, dear!" Orina said to the chef.

"Thanks mom!" (Y/n) said. "Hello Mrs and Mr Shirayuki." He greets Kyoko's parents. "Hello you two." He greets Kyoko's two siblings by rubbing the top of their heads.

 _So he knows my family, interesting._ Kyoko thought.

That was when he took notice of the new face beside him.

"Hey, who do we have here?" (Y/n) said.

"Let me introduce you to my daughter, Kyoko Shirayuki." Sachi said.

"She's the girl you were talking about?" He asked.

"It's her all right!"

 _Wow, I never expected her to be so...attractive._ (Y/n) thought.

"Nice to meet you." Kyoko held out her hand to shake hands with (Y/n), which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh! My bad, nice to meet you too." He smiled.

 _His grip, the way his arms are well defined, even if he's a chef he's still has well built arms. Finally his smile, he's so...handsome._ She thought.

"Hello? Miss Kyoko?" (Y/n) tried talking to her, which she snapped out of her thoughts as well.

"Ah! Sorry!" She looks down to try hiding her blush, which (Y/n) can obviously see.

 _She's so cute!_ He thought

 **Later...**

 _It's been an hour already, I've never been so uneasy in my entire life. Usually when I cook for the customers, I know that I would finish it in a short and effortless time. But now, the cooking feels so hard that I actually have to put effort in it along that it feels like I'm taking so long, even though it's my average time! Maybe it's because I keep catching that Kyoko girl glancing at me. Every time I catch her, she hides her face behind the menu!_ (Y/n) thought.

He looks at Kyoko's direction to try get a glance at her gorgeous face.

 _But I have to admit, she does look cute when she's nervous._ He thought.

That was when she looked back up again, as she found him smiling (Y/n) directed towards her. She smiled back, giving him a warm feeling in his heart.

After the family finished their meal, they were off to home. Except Kyoko had to do one more thing before she left.

"Mom can you all wait for me at the car? I have to use the rest room." Kyoko said.

"Sure thing honey, we'll be waiting for you."

Of course, this was an excuse to spend some time with the chef that just served her family. She comes out of the restroom and goes up to Orino for some info.

"Orino, what time does your son leave?"

"At 10 PM. Why?" Orino asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with him. If you don't mind." Kyoko asked.

"Ooh~ someone's in love. I don't mind." Orino teases Kyoko.

"It's not like that!" Retorted Kyoko.

"Don't worry, if you do plan on going out with him, I'm fine with it. It is about time for someone his age to live a normal life with a girl. Just be gentle with him, he can be shy sometimes. Especially with girls." Orino informed.

Kyoko nods and walks outside to his family, who were waiting inside the car. She's going to have to finish some stuff for her own needs.

 **Time-Skip→10PM**

(Y/n) was now finished with work for the rest if the day. It was dark outside, so it wasn't likely for anyone to be out at this time of night. Except for one individual, who then pops out of no where.

"(Y/n)!" Kyoko exclaims, startling him.

"Kyoko! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." She said.

"What is it, Kyoko?"

"Are...you...seeing anyone right now?" She asked shyly, which surprised him for the sudden question.

"N-Not at this time. W-Why?" He stuttered.

"I was wondering...if you would like to...go out some time? Maybe Saturday?" Kyoko asked.

"That's odd." He commented.

"Wha-What!?" She said, being surprised.

"Usually the guys are suppose to ask the girl out, but this is fine too. I'm free Saturday, where'd you want to go?" He asks.

 _Great, he wasn't going to reject me!_ She sighs.

"Maybe we can take a walk at the park?"

"Sounds great. But before we leave to our homes, you want to exchange numbers? That'll make things easier for us to be in touch." (Y/n) takes out his phone.

"Sure." She takes her phone out as well and exchanges numbers with him.

 **Flashback...↑**

"And from there on, we went out on many dates to the point of us getting married. He even told me that he fell in love with me at first sight! That's how we met." Kyoko said.

"That was beautiful!" Said the teary eyed Nozomi.

"Why are you crying at this age!" Said Atsuko.

The group leaves the restaurant and wait for the bus to get back at the hotel. When the bus arrives, Kyoko stays so she could wait for her husband to pick her up. Minutes of loneliness pass, until he arrives. (Y/n) honks the horn of the car, opens up the window and waves at her. She approaches the car and opens the door. Upon closing the door, she turns to her right where her husband is sitting and gives (Y/n) a big kiss.

"How was your day?" (Y/n) asked.

"Great. How was yours?" She asked.

"Great day of training...I missed you." Kyoko said.

(Y/n) drives the car to the streets again.

"It's only been five hours, but I missed you too." He returned. "Let's go home."


End file.
